


The Arkham Vampire

by nursal1060



Series: JayBru (Jason/Bruce) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anonymity, Arkham Verse, Batman: Arkham Knight - Freeform, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming Bites, Control, Control Issues, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Past, Dominance, Evil Jason, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Force Choking, Game Spoilers, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunting Batman, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Jason makes Bruce pay, JayBru - Freeform, Just control, Knives, Loss of Control, M/M, Man-Bat - Freeform, Marking, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Obsessive Behavior, Pain, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Bruce, Resurrected Jason Todd, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sadism, Sadistic Jason, Secret Identity, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Shooting Guns, Straddling, Strained Relationships, Taunting, Teasing, Top Jason, Trauma, Undressing, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, Weakness, Weapons, brujay - Freeform, painful relationship, pinning, vampire jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After getting caught by the Arkham Knight, Batman finds out the hard way that he shouldn't be getting too comfortable around an enemy that knows him well. Especially one with fangs hidden under his helmet.





	The Arkham Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time for more Jason/Bruce, especially after watching part of the playthrough for the PS4's Batman: Arkham Knight game. Even if I haven't seen the Arkham Knight maskless, I low-key already know it's probably Jason. Who else would want to hurt Bruce as badly as he does, and makes sure no one else can hurt him?
> 
> This isn't a sexual Jaybru/Brujay fic (sadly), but it does have a bit of control and sadistic Jason for those who like that ;) 
> 
> *I'm at a point that's not too far in the game (which is where this fic is based off of, some of the dialogue is directly quoted from the gameplay), so is you want to play the Arkham Knight game before reading/don't like spoilers, BE WARNED, there are some!*
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always ALWAYS appreciated!  
> Also, happy belated Friday the 13th! I wanted to post this on that day but I messed it ^_^;

Bruce opened his eyes moments after he’d been knocked to the ground by a very imminent and growing foe. He remembered hitting the ground a second ago, but not the Arkham Knight knocking him down to the ground. Damn...his kicks were a lot tougher than he appeared to be. Bruce instinctively rolled onto his back to try to catch his breath for a brief second. It was all he’d need before he could sink back into the shadows and get back to-

 

The mechanic garbling that sounded oddly familiar broke his thoughts, “Oh no, no…” Bruce tried to get back up to his feet, up to a sitting position even, but he was quickly forced back down by a boot to his chestplate,“...you’re not going  _ anywhere _ , old man.” Pain had already began to tingle through him. This night of fear had been terrible on his body already, he was already getting too tired to push back up against the Arkham Knight. He was pinned in place.

 

The Arkham Knight leaned closer to him, almost reading him and his movements for a second, before commenting, “Tri-weave, titanium coated, armor plating.” How did he know that so quickly? This man wasn’t any ordinary man. Bruce knew that this villain had to have studied him closely, very closely, to know exactly how strong his armor had upgraded to for the evening. A slight pang of fear shot through him as he could see the Arkham Knight’s reinforced handgun moving ever so slightly against his armor plating. 

 

The Arkham Knight’s tone changed, “Nice. Unless you know exactly…” Fear suddenly shot through the Dark Knight’s veins. Something about his voice and the gun...he knew something bad was about to happen. “...where to shoot.” The Arkham Knight moved his gun slowly over the curve of his armor, stopping at a point between the right upper breastplate and the curve separating it from the rest of the torso armor. It was the weakest part of the suit, directly under Bruce’s heart. Bruce tried not to show fear but the Arkham Knight was so close that he couldn’t evade the inevitable that would happen less than a second later.

 

**_BAM!_ **

 

The sound echoed in the empty room and Bruce’s body recoiled slightly from the impact of the bullet entering his body. It began to sting violently as his brain registered that he was in hurt and began to go into distress. The Arkham Knight chuckled loudly and bent down as Bruce tried to get back into a state of proper fighting ability. He pressed two leather-covered fingers into the center area where the breastplates connected to the lower torso armor pieces. A small electrical shock was sent through it and the chest quadrant opened. 

 

Bruce looked a bit frightened as the chest quadrants slowly pulled back to reveal his thin layer of kevlar underarmor that he wore under the batsuit. There was no one that anyone knew how to open his batsuit without command. Only members of the Bat Family had been trained how to in the cases of emergencies that required for it. Bruce felt very exposed as the Arkham Knight bent knees, straddling him as pinning his arms down as the caped crusader bled out. 

 

The mechanic garble felt more familiar as he spoke once again, “I’ve been anticipating this. I’ve been yearning for it,  _ craving it _ … more than I’ve wanted to kill you, I’ve wanted to drink you, old man.” With his unarmed hand, the Arkham Knight reached up and pressed the side of his bat-like helmet, causing it to hiss and the front to open. 

 

Bruce’s vision was blurred under his cowl, but he could see faintly...a familiar face as the mask opened. The Arkham Knight looked just like...Jason Todd. And it made a whole lot of sense to Bruce in that moment. 

 

Bruce whispered in a rough cough, “Jas-”

 

Jason reached forward and almost choked him through his cowl before saying, “Hush, old man. Remember, we’re on a common communication line. Anonymity is a two-way road.” Jason pressed his gun against Bruce’s jugular as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a knife. Bruce struggled to pull up and knock Jason back, but the press of the gun besides him kept him relatively still. Jason was already ambidextrous, so it made sense that wielding two weapons like this was easy. 

 

Before proceeding, Jason pressed his thumb into his voice-changing mouthpiece, knife still in hand, ordering on the communication systems, “Stay back from the common room, I’ve got Batman right where I want him. No one moves any closer until I give the order.” He pressed the knife into the kevlar below the bullet wound and cut a line through it. 

 

The wound was pretty deep and it was gushing blood. It’d been a direct hit, point blank, right near his heart. Bruce choked on his breath as he coughed. Everything hurt and it was impossible to fight back in the state he was in. His underarmor was quickly cut and pulled away from the bright red bullet wound. Jason lowered the knife into the wound, and Bruce clenched his fists to keep himself steady as Jason scooped the bullet out with the blade. He didn’t care about the bullet, he cared about the blood.

 

“Surprised to see me? You always hated surprises. You didn’t think I came back unprepared, did you, old man? Ready to take your mantle, your throne, and make Gotham bend for me. Man-bat also gave me a new set of powers.” Jason grinned widely, and Bruce slowly looked into the Arkham Knight mask to see a glittering pair of silver fangs in his ex-protegee’s mouth. Oh god...no wonder the Arkham Knight was as feared as he was. He was literally almost immortal. 

 

Jason leaned down, slowly. His rough tongue ran over the blood soaked skin, causing Bruce to grunt. Jason lapped all the blood that he could smell from around the wound before sucking on it directly, getting a delicious scream out of Bruce’s mouth. Jason wanted to make him scream, to cry out, to beg for mercy. After he pulled his lips back, he let his fangs drop from his gums, their sound very audible in the almost deafening room, despite the noise of the construction from the nearby room. Jason smirked to himself and chuckled as he could smell Bruce’s fear growing, even if he had remained silent. 

 

Bruce grunted out, biting his lip as Jason pierced the skin right on top of the bullet wound. Jason began to suck roughly, draining the blood out of the caped crusader as fast as he could manage. The warm, spicy blood was rich and delectable, with Bruce’s heavy grunts above him only adding more power to his resolve. Bruce tasted better than Jason ever expected, and it made luring him here all the more worth it. 

 

Bruce almost screamed out as Jason pulled his teeth out of his skin. Jason moved closer to look at his previous mentor face-to-face. He leaned in and gave the caped crusader a very rough, almost violent kiss, nipping and biting his lip as he marked the Dark Knight as his prey.  _ His  _ target. 

 

Jason’s gun moved away from Bruce’s throats and he closed his helmet, moving away from Bruce so he could close his chestpiece. Bruce struggled as Jason taunted him, standing up and walking to the exit. Bruce scrambled got his pipette with Lazarus Pit essence, injecting it into his wound to assuage the pain he in. Painfully rolling onto his knees, he listened to Jason’s footsteps and taunts as he body shook from the experience he'd just been through.

  
“Killing you is going to be a  _ delight _ , old man. I can't wait to devour every last drop from your body. Barbara will be well taken care of, I'll definitely tell her all about this.” The Arkham Knight clicked his transmitter back online, “Come on boys. Show him whose city this is. Make him submit, take him down.”


End file.
